Bellatrix's Escape
by Zelda278
Summary: During the mass break out of Azkaban in 1996, Bellatrix recalls her last moments held in prison.


Her arm was filled with dirt, her black hair a mess on the top of her head. She pulled her arm towards her, clawing as she pulled her arm down the front of her face. Bellatrix's head snapped as she felt a cold find crawl up her spine. Smirking, she stood.

Her body was slender from Azkaban. The originally light gray robe was cluttered in rips and tears, bruises crawling up her body. She walked lazily over to her cell entrance, sweeping her feet back and forth as she did. Bellatrix wrapped her hands around the bars of her cells and closed her eyes, breathing in deep.

The rush of cold air filled her body as she opened her eyes to stare into the dark hood of a dementor. She sneered as the dementor wrapped its skeleton hands around her head, clawing the back of her skull with pointed bones. As the dementor breathed in deep, Bellatrix felt her soul crawl out of her body. She felt the blood drain from her legs and her guts be pulled outwards, but still she stared.

Just as her breathing was about to stop, the dementor flew away. Not gasping, Bellatrix calmly breathed in deep and turned around, returning to the cement slab of a bed she was forced to sleep on. She sat, her hands dangling off her knees, staring out of her cell.

She laughed wildly as she held her wand tightly, her hand shaking from how stiff it had become. On the ground beneath her was a muggle-born witch. During the war, most muggle-borns took into hiding, praying the end would be near and their safety would return. At any sight of a muggle, a death eater would attack - anyone on sight.

The brunette witch shook on the ground, screaming at the top of her lungs in pain. Her inside's felt as if they were to rip apart at any moment, her head seared in a pain she had not experienced before. Her vision was becoming blurred, the air around her becoming hot on her skin. The sweat dripped down her forehead, into her eyes and mouth. She spit as she convulsed, chocking on her own saliva.

Bellatrix spun around madly as she heard the snap of a twig behind her. The witch she had been torturing lifted her back in release and cried silently. She curled a tight ball, trying not to make a sound. Bellatrix leant back and grinned as Rodolphus strode her way.

Rodolphus breathed heavily as he approached, his wand slipping in his hand from how sweaty they had become. He stared forward at Bellatrix in fear and determination. He tried to return an affectionate smile at his wife, but all that he could manage was a distraught shake of his head.

"What is it, Rodolphus?" Bellatrix said, casting a spell over her shoulder and smiling sadistically as she heard the muggle witch curl in pain behind her.

"The dark Lord…" He said, his voice shaking and eyes bulging from his head. Rodolphus brought his hands to his face and rubbed the sweat away.

Bellatrix's heart flushed. "What about our dark Lord?"

Rodolphus turned his back to her, unsure how to break down the news of his down fall. He took his hands and grabbed a fist full of his hair, screaming into the night. Bellatrix watched him, rolling her eyes. She approached him and reached her hand out, barely touching her shoulder. At her touch, Rodolphus twitched away and spun around, throwing her arm away from him.

"What about the dark Lord!?" Bellatrix shrieked, running forward at her husband, throwing her arms around his neck. Rodolphus grabbed Bellatrix's hands and followed her arms to her shoulder. As he held her shoulders and watched her teeth gnarl at him, he took a deep breath.

"The dark Lord has fallen."

"What do you mean 'fallen'?" Bellatrix screamed, clawing her nails into her husband's neck. Breathing deeper from Bellatrix strangling him, he turned is head away coughing before he answered.

"He went to the Potter's to use the killing curse on them, just like he told us he would." Rodolphus explained. "The curse backfired, Bellatrix."

"Backfired?" She screamed into his face.

"Backfired." Rodolphus breathed quickly. "He has fallen and is nowhere to be seen."

"What of the family?" Bellatrix stepped back, lowering her gaze, still unwilling to believe Rodolphus.

"The parents are dead." Rodolphus hesitated.

"What of the boy?" Bellatrix questioned, knowing what her husband was hinting at.

"He…survived."

"Survived?!" Bellatrix hollered, throwing herself forward. Catching her, Rodolphus pushed back and tried to sustain Bellatrix's kicks and scratches to get passed him. She grunted, screamed, shooting curses out in front of her.

"I will kill that boy!" She hollered as she threw herself against Rodolphus.

"He has already been taken to a safe house." Rodolphus explained.

"I will find him, and murder that boy!" Bellatrix clawed at Rodolphus' face, leaving a trail of blood behind.

"Bella," Rodolphus said, spinning her around and pushing her forward. "Word has spread fast. The ministry has sent out all their aurors to round us up. A lot of people fled or gave themselves in at the news and gave away locations of safe houses. We must stay low, Bellatrix."

Bellatrix screamed as Rodolphus pushed her forward. Tired of him pushing her, Bellatrix elbowed back. As Rodolphus blocked her blow, she stood straight and walked over to the muggle witch who was pulling herself along the ground. Screaming in glory, she lifted her foot and shoved it down on the muggle's face. As the muggle screamed, Bellatrix took her wand and roughly moved it across her neck. The muggle went limp as blood flowed from her neck. Bellatrix turned, her chest heaving, towards her husband.

She awoke, startled as she pushed herself back against the crumbling wall behind her. Bellatrix has her eyes fixed upon her cell bars. Though there was silence, she heard snakelike movement along the cement just outside her door. Smirking, she stood and lulled her way over to the door.

Her heart flushed as she saw him in the flesh, his pale head staring at her and Nagini at his side. The dark Lord stood before Bellatrix, his battered robe flowing from his body. She pushed her face between two bars and glanced up at him, smiling, licking her dry lips.

"My Lord, I knew you would rise again." She said, reaching her hand toward Voldemort, who stepped away from it. "I've felt your call become stronger over the last few days. Had I not been here in Azkaban, I would have disapperated to your side the moment I felt your call."

"I am aware of your loyalties, Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed and reached his hand out for Nagini to slide against it. "Though I must say, I never expected you here. I expected more from you, Bellatrix."

"My Lord, I beg for your forgiveness." Bellatrix pleaded as she lowered her head and stepped back from the door to bow low to him, but her hands never let go of the bars.

"You have more than enough time to earn my forgiveness, Bellatrix." Voldemort said. "I know of your bloodlust."

"I will kill the boy." Bellatrix said, sounding firm.

"Like I have told you more than enough times, Bellatrix, I must be the one to kill the boy." Voldemort said, finalizing his words. "Now, with the help of Crouch, I am no longer bided by love's curse that preventing me from being near the boy without physical pain."

"Crouch?" Bellatrix questioned, laughing over his name.

"Think what you may, Bellatrix." Voldemort interrupted. "But he has proven himself worthy the me over the past year and has infiltrated Hogwarts to make me able to lull the boy to my father's grave to perform the procedure. Whilst he did that, you sat here in Azkaban."

"My Lord." Bellatrix pleaded. "I ensure you that had I have been able to return to you when you gained enough strength –"

"Enough." Voldemort raised his hand, silencing her. "Enough, Bellatrix. No more of your pleads. If I had not believe that you and many other of my death eaters were loyal to me like they are, then I would not be here. Step back, Bellatrix."

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bellatrix held her mouth shut as she stepped back from the door. She pushed herself up against the wall and held her palms against it as she breathed in and out deep, watching Lord Voldemort draw his wand.

He brought his wand to his face and caressed it with his free hand. Twirling the wand in his hand, Voldemort held his wand to his side. He breathed in deep before raising his hand and throwing his wand arm under it, letting out a blood curdling scream and the wall to the prison blood shattered, creating a pillow of smoke around them.


End file.
